A Night of True Fantasy
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: He couldn't deny his feelings any longer. She was beautiful, playful, and independent: three things that made up for what she lacked. With one night living in a short fantasy, Minato finds Kushina even more amazing. KushinaxMinato Oneshot, plz enjoy! :D


**A Night of True Fantasy**

**Umm, first of all the title is kinda a last minute adjustment since the other didn't really draw my attention so I hope this one makes a lil bit of sense…if not then oh well! Hi, Goody-chan here with yet another KushinaxMinato fic! Not much to say 'cept that I love this couple and hope you do too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I disown Naruto but own this plotline lol! It's instinct now to deny ownership…so sad having your dreams of being credited for such an awesome series crushed T_T!**

* * *

Normal Point of View

"Sooo, Minato…how do you feel about Kushina?" Mikoto, the best friend of the fiery redhead, asked the blonde fourteen year old.

At the mention of the Uzumaki girl's name, his nose wrinkled up in disgust and he shook his head slowly.

"Aw, come on. At least tell me what you think of her then! Do you like her hair, her scent, her body...?" The black haired chunin asked him again, trying to pull some form an answer from the usually silent, observant male.

Minato however was contemplating whether or not she'd follow if he just turned around and walked away now without giving the Uchiha an answer. After a moment or so, he decided that any attempt to flee would be un-prevailing.

"I do not like her hair. I find it outrageous and too theatrical and easy to spot while on a mission."

'_Well, there's one lie…' _Jiraiya's student thought to himself while looking at the pale girl still awaiting further explanation.

"She smells like sweat and grass from rolling around carelessly and throwing punches at people. So, no, I don't find her scent appealing."

At this, a frown crossed the female's face at how relentless Minato was about saying how much he disliked her friend.

Minato wondered if she actually believed what he was saying, before taking the reproving look in her eyes as disappointment.

"And no," he sighed as he tried to come up with something very cruel to say about her body before saying, "her body is all scraped from her recklessness and Kushina is too…manly."

The way Mikoto gaped at the blue-eyed man's insults was taken as permission to leave as he walked by her and continued on his way as if it was just a normal conversation over nothing.

* * *

By the time he got to the training grounds he heard two female voices talking between each other between spars. He quickly caught the people to be Kushina and Mikoto, something that drew his attention considering the previous questions he was asked.

The kunoichis soon stopped their training in place of chatting as Mikoto leaned up against a tree. That particular one also being the one Minato was spying in, listening to the girls.

He spotted Kushina walking towards the large tree but stopping and sitting down on the grass instead, looking at her black-haired friend, speculating why the Uchiha wanted to talk to her so badly.

"Kushina, I talked to Minato a few minutes before I got here…" Mikoto started, right to the point as most Uchihas tended to be.

The redhead just grimaced at the topic of their conversation before adding a, "why?"

"Well, I asked him what he thought of you because ever since that mission we went on when you admitted you like him…" She drawled out, not wanting to receive the yells and curses that were likely to ensue as she continued to tell the gray-eyed tomboy.

Kushina opted to just gawk at how blunt she was about everything. Minato on the other hand almost fell out of the tree at the words she, like, and him being in that order.

"And, what did he say?" The Uzumaki sighed while still looking at the girl leaning against the tree, their listener still undetected.

"I think that there's potential for a relationship, hn." Came the uncertain reply that Kushina could already tell was candy-coated beyond actuality.

She just scoffed at her friend's horrible lying abilities and stood, stretching out her limbs much like a cat.

"Yeah, sorry to break it to you Mikoto-san but you suck at lying and just from the way he acts around me, I know he doesn't like me. It doesn't matter really…I'm sure I can find some other guy." She responded in her slightly depressed voice before reprimanding herself for ever expecting too much from him.

Mikoto caught that look of sadness swirl across Kushina's face and wish that she could somehow make Minato notice how wrong he was about her…even though he was spot on about the scent part at least.

Determined to help out her friend, she pushed away from the tree and whispered something in the other girl's ear, low enough where the blonde couldn't overhear them.

With two grinning females within his sight, he almost dreaded yet pondered as to what they were up to.

* * *

That night, he was sitting alone in his apartment, reading his sensei's latest release of Icha Icha when there was a knock at the door, once and loud.

His eyebrows formed a straight line as he wondered who would be knocking at ten o' clock, especially when there was the annual festival being held in town. He hadn't really felt it necessary to take part in the ridiculous events so he instead stayed at home for the quietness ninja of his status usually didn't receive.

Minato opened the wooden door and was met with an unusual sight really, something that absolutely caught him off guard.

It was Kushina, dressed up in a vibrant sky blue kimono that ended at her mid thigh. The designs of the formal attire were darker blue waves, something that really complimented her fiery tresses which were neatly combed and spilling down her shoulders and down her back.

He almost thought he was ogling at Kushina; the girl who had no sense of respect, personal hygiene, or charm.

"Umm, Minato, I was wondering if you would be interested in watching the fireworks with me?" She asked shyly, a light pink dusting her now rosy cheeks as she looked at him from under her eyelashes timidly.

He rubbed his neck at the sudden offer from the redhead, not expecting this type of Kushina ever.

"I know it's late and you probably weren't planning on going but, would you? For me? You don't even have to dress up or anything, Mikoto just insisted that I do though…" Kushina pleaded, biting on her lower, glossy lip.

"Okay, I guess I could spare some time for the occasion." He agreed, earning a joyful smile from the girl as he turned off the light, closing the door behind him.

Kushina just concentrated on what the Uchiha had told her which was to act girly, laugh at what he says that's funny, and to be as flirty as possible. She had asked the girl how she knew what do around a guy since she was usually calm and unresponsive towards men.

With that in mind, she linked her arm through the blonde's who had his hand in his pocket casually. His eyes widened slightly as she did so suddenly but relaxed otherwise.

* * *

Once they made it under a tree, far up a hill towards the east side of Konoha Kushina welcomed him to sit down which he did so gratefully. She had dragged him and refused to tell where she was taking him only revealing that it was "my favorite place to go whenever life gets crappy."

The actual sight was tremendously breathtaking; charismatic lavender wisteria vines racing across the ground and curling up the bright pink magnolia tree in the middle of the rounded hilltop.

Minato marveled of how he never recognized this spot before and even more so speculated why Kushina chose a spot like this which was so, fantasy-like.

Seeing his surprised face, she decided that since the fireworks weren't set to begin until eleven and it was only about ten thirty, she should try and make him change his mind about her.

He turned his head to look at her once he heard a slight giggle escape her mouth. He was met with a flying Kushina, falling on top of him from one of the branches which he never realized she had climbed.

She ended up straddling him as she landed upon him, her red hair fanning out around her, caging their faces together. She grinned a wicked and seductive smile at him, wondering what he was thinking with a dazed look on his face.

'_She's really beautiful…'_ He said quietly in his mind for the hundredth time, all those other coincidences being validated as he couldn't remove himself from staring at her.

And just like that, the first bright light exploded in the sky brightening up everything entirely in a flash of beauty and excitement.

Kushina sat in his lap when he pushed up on his elbows to watch the display, not minding the girl that was sitting on him.

The slight breeze made her face fly back into his face, vanilla erupting around him as her soft locks tickled him.

They didn't speak for the longest time, just enjoying the showcase and each other's company until the sky soon darkened, calling an end to their small night of festivities.

Kushina stood not long after, turning and laying out a hand for Minato to take with pleasure.

The moonlight filtered in through the branches, casting finger-like stripes of light across their faces, highlighting one another's features.

He gave up trying to hide the reality which was how stunning she really was. She was playful, gorgeous, and independent…three qualities that outshined all the others that had previously led him to feel opposing.

With a chaste, passionate kiss that left them both fighting for words to describe the moment, they walked off that hill with their fingers laced together and an infatuation that blew up in proportion to how they felt before.

* * *

**Didja guys enjoy it? This is my second MinaoxKushina fic in two days! Wow, I'm on a roll here, people! I just really love this couple…its turning into an obsession I'm afraid to admit lol! I know this didn't really happened but it's nice to think sweet thoughts right?**

**I apologize for any grammar or technical errors by the way since I really don't feel the need to read over my oneshot…because I'm a lazy ass no doubt!**

**I hoped you liked it and feel motivated to review, subscribe me, and of course fave sooo, I'm going to leave you with that cuz I've done my part and now you can do yours! :)**

**~Goody-chan**


End file.
